mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Auramyna
|image = File:Aura.jpg |imagewidth = 200px |caption = |aka = Aura |joindate = May 2011 |firstmafia = Great Escape Mafia (Era 6) |alias = - |wikiname = User:Auramyna |merits = Player, Co-Host, MVP, Nutcase :D |awards = MVP of The Wire |hosted = Rock & Roll Mafia Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia |cohosted = Viking Mafia Sholay Mafia Easter Egg Mafia Trainer's Manual Mafia VII }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Great Escape Mafia (Era 6) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: The Wire, Star Trek Mafia III, Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime, Other notes: * Moderator of MafiaManiac (Head of Games) * Has been playing Mafia since May 2011 * Prefers playing as Indy * Favourite part of Mafia: The mind games and the laughs * Known flaws: Get drawn into posting when I should lie low. * Member of Died N1 Club Awards and Commendations * MVP of The Wire * Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2011 * Nominated for Best Newbie 2011 - Won * Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011 * Nominated for Most Active 2011 - Won Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Sholay Mafia (with KlueMaster) *Easter Egg Mafia (with Nana7) *Trainer's Manual Mafia VII (with maurice) On MafiaManiac (MM) *Viking Mafia (with maurice) *Rock & Roll Mafia (with FatTony) *Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia Mafia Record Overall 21-25 *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Host Wars Mafia - Killed N2. Plays another role. Game paused. Goodie 10-9 *Era 6.1 MM #Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 #Mafia All Stars - Won - killed N2 #Chronomafia II - Lost - survived *Era 6.2 BD #Trainer's Manual Mafia - Lost - Killed end of game #Trainer's Manual Mafia III - Lost - Killed N3 #Harry Potter Mafia II - Won - survived #Skulduggery Pleasant Mafia - Won - survived #Harry Potter Mafia III - Won - Killed N2 *Era 7.1 MM #Game Show Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 #The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes - Won - Killed N3 #Mafia Noir - Lost - Killed N1 #Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 #Foodie Mafia II - Won - Survived #Manga Mafia 2 - Won - Survived #UMM 5.1 - Lost - Killed at end #Angel Mafia III: Season 2 - Lost - Killed N1 #Anti-Theme Mafia - Won - Killed N3 #Ghost in the Shell Mafia - Lost - Ghosted N3 *Era 7.2 BD #Rat Hunt Mafia - Won - Killed N3 #Klueless Mafia 2 - Won - Survived Baddie 5-8 *Era 6.1 MM #Never Never Land - Won - survived #Glitch Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D9 *Era 6.2 BD #Trainer's Manual Mafia IV - Won - survived #Looney Tunes Mafia - Lost - killed N3 #Trainer's Manual Mafia V - Won - survived *Era 7.1 MM #Smiley Mafia - Won - Killed N1 #Manga Mafia - Won - Survived #Chemistry Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 #Halloween Mafia III - Lost - Died N4 #Monster Buster Club - Lost - Lynched D4 #Angels and Demons - Lost - Killed N2 #Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 7.2 BD #Klueless Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 Indy 3-3 *Era 6.1 MM #The Wire - Won in N4 #Star Trek Mafia III - Won - Left in N6 *Era 6.2 BD #Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire - Lost - Survived *Era 7.1 MM #Alpha to Omega Mafia - Won - Survived #Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 #Sin City - Lost - Lynched D2 Other Faction 3-5 *Era 6.1 MM #Blade Mafia - Lost (House of Erebus) - killed N3 #UMM V - Lost (Secret Alliance) - Lynched D3 *Era 7.1 MM #A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N1 #Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Won - Survived #Game of Detectives - Won - Survived #Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings - Lost - Killed N2 #Cut-Throat Mafia - Won - Survived #Bleach Mafia: Season One - Lost - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__